<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Photos by Agentrogers17</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28359867">Photos</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agentrogers17/pseuds/Agentrogers17'>Agentrogers17</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bridgerton (TV), Bridgerton Series - Julia Quinn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arguing, Colin is a sweet boy, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Iceland, Meeting the Parents, Smut, Travel, Venezia | Venice, Writers, not the cleverest but sweet, plus size character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:01:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,784</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28359867</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agentrogers17/pseuds/Agentrogers17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The world is enormous, and when one loves travelling it is for life. But what happens when Colin Bridgerton realises that he loves travelling but also misses home, but home is not what he always thought it was, the home was a person that he had by his side for years.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Colin Bridgerton/Penelope Featherington</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>260</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Excuse my writing, finals are kicking my ass, but I also have to write something to feel better.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"For the hundredth time, Mother! I am not planning to get married any time soon! I don't even have a bloody girlfriend!" I sighed. </p><p>"That is exactly what I am talking about, Colin!" she said, looking at me with a glare, the same glare that terrified me when I got caught annoying Eloise to tears when we were little. "You are 33 now! I know times change, and people don't get married and have kids as early as we did. But, you are almost too old to be called a young man, and never had any serious relationships yet!"</p><p>"I don't need a serious relationship; I am fine being on my own, travelling!" That was not a 100% truth. I have been feeling a tad bit lonely lately, longing to share those moments with someone who understood. I loved travelling, it was my life, at this point my job. But, doing it alone, without any person on my side, made those memories a bit duller than they used to feel like. However, letting my mother know that would cause even more headache than it was worth.  </p><p>"Darling," she said, resting a warm hand on my shoulder, "I am just thinking about you. There will come a day that, the glory of being alone will fade and you will miss the warmth of sharing those moments with someone you love. I am not about to find you a girlfriend for you; you are not an animal to mate, and you don't need just a girl, you need someone you love by your side. I am just asking you to stop thinking of love and relationship as things to be scared of. Just keep your heart open, and stop running away from the possibility of love."</p><p>***</p><p>"How was the dinner with mother?" I heard the teasing voice of my sister.</p><p>"Amazing," I smiled at her. She rolled her eyes at my sarcasm. "What are you so cheery about?" I asked, "You are not that much younger; you are getting the same talks."</p><p>"Penny is back from visiting her mother. And although it was a torture for her, you know how her mother is, I planned an amazing night for us full of wine and pizza, so both of us will get our moods lifted. You can join, by the way, you had to endure motherly tortures, too."</p><p>Penelope, I remembered the chubby girl my sister loved so much. They have been friends since I could remember, as our houses were pretty close. The girl was different than any other. Her round body adorned with curves and softness, her wit masked under her shyness. The shyness that disappeared after some time of knowing her. It has been a couple of years since I saw her, and even the thought of getting drunk with my sister and her trusted friend warmed my chest. It really has been quite some time I was among family; any familiar face was welcome with open eyes. </p><p>"Why not?" I asked, following my sister.</p><p>Penelope and Eloise were sharing a flat now, but occasionally they stayed in their old houses to visit their mothers. This weekend was one of those. Penelope returning earlier, to escape from her mother probably. Her mother was not a bad woman per se, but she didn't have much filter, and I witnessed moments of her breaking the poor girl's heart with her harsh words, growing up. I couldn't blame her for trying to get away. We bought a couple of bottles of red wine on our way, as Eloise was on wine duty and I was an additional mouth to get drunk. We climbed the stairs to their flat with wine and snacks in our hand. Eloise unlocked the door calling Penelope's name, "I am home, babes! I brought a surprise guest!"</p><p>"Who?" I heard Penelope's voice, from the end of the corridor. And her red locks were seen a couple of minutes later. Her thick legs were exposed under her shorts, her round top covered in a large sweatshirt. Her full tits more relaxed than I usually saw them, not wearing a bra most probably. I tried to not stare, but it was hard not to enjoy her round figure in front of me. Was she always gorgeous? Did her curves always call my name to touch them, caress them? Did her pink lips always part this deliciously? Fuck. How long was I gone? How much did I miss home and everything related to it?</p><p>"Colin?" she asked, her doe eyes growing bigger than ever. </p><p>"Hi, Pen," I said, smiling at the girl. A tantalising blush covered her full cheeks, making me wonder how pink could I make her all over. Fuck, I had to stop that line of thought if I was to hang out with them tonight. </p><p>"You are back!" she said, a shy smile growing on her plump lips, I couldn't stop the chuckle that left me, pulling the much shorter girl into my arms. A friendly hug didn't hurt. But the way her soft smell made my insides tingle would probably hurt later. I might have held onto her softness a tad bit longer than necessary, enjoying how gentle she was against me, how warm she was against me. </p><p>"I am," I answered, pulling away from her. Eloise was off to order pizza as we prepared the cheese and wine. She was moving silently around the kitchen. We brushed against each other occasionally, and it wasn't that accidentally really, I just really liked seeing her blush.</p><p>It was a couple of hours later, all of us more than tipsy now. Eloise was napping her head resting on the back of the armchair, as Penelope was curled into herself on the other side of the sofa I was sitting on with her. </p><p>"Are you cold?" I asked, noticing how she hugged herself. I wanted to warm her; I wanted to make her feel better. </p><p>"A bit," she nodded, pouting. God, what I would do to kiss that pout away.</p><p>"Come here," I said, moving to hold her. It was a bad idea, cuddling my younger sister's best friend after not seeing her for a couple of years. But the familiarity the warmth she awoke deep in my chest. It was impossible to resist the need to hold her close, to fill my lungs with her sweet smell, just to feel home, just to feel whole. </p><p>"Colin?" she questioned, my name like saccharine in her lips, as I pulled her into my chest. The ginger locks resting against my chest, her cheek smushed, eyes wide. I hand resting comfortably against the softness of her tummy, the fatty flesh soft under my palm. I soothed the curve of her belly to calm her down; she was insecure of her lush body, I, on the other hand, enjoyed the lushness more than I should. </p><p>"I don't want you to be cold," I whispered, against her temple. It wasn't a lie; I did not want her to be cold. But I also didn't want to be cold. I wanted her soul to warm mine up; I wanted to dive into the feeling of comfort that radiated from her. </p><p>"We have blankets," she said softly, an undertone of teasing in her gentle voice.</p><p>"It is much better, ain't it?" I asked, squeezing her hip, making her jump in my arms. I held my chuckle, she was bloody adorable, but I had to be careful to not scare her off. Holding her was too much of a treasure to lose; she was too much of a treasure to lose. </p><p>"I suppose so," she whispered, her eyes closed now, she was tired and wine drunk, "Tell me something," she said.</p><p>"Like what, Pen?" I asked, sitting a bit more comfortable, pulling her further into my chest, enjoying how her weight rested against me, how I was the one supporting her upper body as she was half asleep. </p><p>"You travelled the world," she said, one of her hands moving up to rest against my chest, right in the middle of it, thank God. A little more to the side, and she would be able to how hard my heart was beating against my ribs. </p><p>"I hoped you'd read the books," I whispered. I did hope for that. Travelling, writing and the small fame I had was nice. But it wasn't as important as my family liking what I wrote, them enjoying what I went through. And Penelope was a part of that circle that I called family. I had no idea when she became that or became an absolute necessity of my life. But here she was beautiful and gorgeous as a woman could be, a bit drunk and sleepy but a masterpiece nonetheless. </p><p>"Of course I did," she said, "but I want you to tell me."</p><p>"Anything you want, Penny," I said, starting to tell her about Venice and everything I saw there. A few minutes later, her head fell into my chest; she was asleep. I closed my eyes, tucking her head under my chin and closing my eyes. I was just resting my eyes, and it was just for a couple of seconds. </p><p>And I woke up to the noise of a camera flash, "What in the bloody hell?" I started opening my eyes. A warm mass was resting against me, a sweet aroma coming from it. I opened my eyes, a bun of red curls was the first thing I saw, falling down to the cutest sleeping face I have ever seen, Penelope's round chubby face. The next thing I saw was the devilish face of my sister, her phone still in her hands. She took a bloody photo.</p><p>"Eloise Bridgerton," I hissed, careful not to disturb the girl resting against me. My neck was killing me, but Penelope's little breaths hitting my chest was enough to make me feel better. </p><p>"Had a good night sleep, brother dear?" she asked, smirking. I removed Penelope from my chest gently, laying her on the pillow, covering her with the blanket resting on the floor. She buried herself into the pillow, murmuring something as I walked over to the trouble I called my sister. </p><p>"Delete that photo, now," I hissed at her.</p><p>"Mother would love that photo," she smirked, clutching the phone closer to her chest, "But I must say, I will chop your dick off if you'll try to steal my best friend."</p><p>"We just fell asleep. You fell asleep sooner!"</p><p>"And nobody cuddled me!"</p><p>"Eloise! I swear o God! Delete that photo!"</p><p>"What are you so afraid of, if you 'just fell asleep' cuddling MY best friend, you arse!" she said.</p><p>"I am not afraid of it! I just don't want to give anyone, especially our mother, wrong ideas! Imagine what they would say! She is your best friend!"</p><p>"Anyone, especially our mother, would think you two make the cutest couple if they were to see the photo!"</p><p>"We are not a couple," I said.</p><p>"Oh, not yet! But how you wish to be!" she smirked, "Look at the blush, brother. You lust after my best friend!"</p><p>"I never said that!"</p><p>"You don't have to verbally say that! You want her!"</p><p>"Shut up!" I said, trying to get the phone off her hands. But, the noise woke up Penny. </p><p>"What is happening, guys?" She asked, having a stretch. The sweatshirt was riding up, showing the paleness of her round belly, just a glimpse, but enough to make me ache with need. </p><p>"Nothing, babes," said Eloise, moving to the kitchen, pushing me aside. </p><p>"Morning," Penny said, getting up. Creamy legs soft and thick, her hair dishevelled, eyes still sleepy. </p><p>"Morning, love," I said, her cheeks tinting at the pet name I couldn't catch escaping my lips. She gave me a shy smile, rushing to her room. </p><p>"You will delete that picture," I said to Eloise, the moment Penelope closed her door. </p><p>"Oh brother, I will print that picture on your wedding invitation."</p><p>***</p><p>I have been staying in London for almost two months now. Eloise teased me every chance he had. And my mother was onto it. I was hanging with Penelope and Eloise mostly, as we were closer in age, Daphne was married and had a house full of kids, and I was crushing on the chubby girl, hard. She also was helping me with the edits of my latest book. She would spend nights in my place, or I would stay in her's, but as Eloise was a distraction and did not really help with editing, we prefered mine. It was one of those nights. She was dressed in dark blue jeans and a soft shirt, its V-neck gracing me with the round tops of her chest. Her brows were furrowed reading the paragraph I wrote about Bali, the blue-light protecting glasses highlighting the shape of her cheekbones, making her look even more feminine than she was, I had no idea how it was possible. The woman was already the most feminine creature I have ever seen. I stood up to make some tea, she loved tea, and she has been working for hours now. I squeezed her shoulder on my way to the kitchen,</p><p>"Want some tea, Penny?" I asked she nodded whispering a quiet "Yes, please." It didn't take me long to return with our mugs filled with tea. I sat beside her, closing the laptop. She lifted a brow at me, eyes a bit unfocused as the result of staring at the screen for hours now.</p><p>"You need some rest, darling," I said, giving her the mug. She smiled shyly at me. </p><p>"We need to finish your book, Colin," she said, leaning back, her soft shoulder touching my arm, that was stretched on the back of the sofa, "I am excited about it, it will be one of your best ones yet!"</p><p>I couldn't control the blush spreading on my cheeks and ears, insecurity was a foreign feeling, except when it came to my books. And her sweet compliments and sincere excitement, made my guts churn positively.</p><p>"How couldn't it be, you are the one shaping it," I said, catching a lock of red in my fingers, twirling the soft curl, tugging it softly, just to tease her. </p><p>"You are an amazing writer Colin," She said her hand resting on my knee, warm from holding the mug, the warmth seeping through the fabric of my slacks, "And your adventures, are fascinating. I wish I could see the things you saw, even just a bit of them."</p><p>"You should travel with me then," I said, not being able to stop my tongue. Travelling with someone was something I yearned for in the last couple of years and staying in London, spending time with Penelope all these weeks, was enough to picture her with me in any place in the world. I just wanted her to be next to me. </p><p>"Oh, I would spoil them," she whispered.</p><p>"You could never," I promised, fingers now dancing on the silky skin of her neck, making her breath hitch. She looked at me through those bloody curled lashes, her doe eyes large and mesmerising. Her pink lips parted slightly, God, how could I say no to this, how could I stop myself. How could I not kiss her, in this exact moment, when she was the whole world, a goddess. And I was just a man, just a man who could die for her if she asked to, who would collect the stars and moon if she asked me to. I just wanted her happy and content, preferably in my arms.</p><p>I could feel myself drifting closer to her, the smell of her vanilla shampoo filling my lungs. </p><p>"Colin," she whispered excitement and worry evident in her voice. </p><p>"Tell me to stop, love," I whispered, trying to hide the desperation and lust lacing my growl, "Tell me to stop, gorgeous girl. And I will."</p><p>"I am not that," she whispered, a shadow of pain striking her soft features. </p><p>"What? Gorgeous?" I asked, tucking her hair behind her ear, taking the glasses, to get them out of the way. She nodded.</p><p>"Oh, Penny," I said, cupping her face, lifting it to face mine fully, "You have no idea how gorgeous you are, what you are doing to me."</p><p>"Don't say that."</p><p>"The truth? You are beautiful, Penelope Featherington. The most bloody beautiful, gorgeous, brilliant woman that ever walked this earth."</p><p>"I am fat," she whispered. I nodded.</p><p>"You are," her breath hitched, "But what does it have to do with the fact that you are beautiful? Gorgeous? I can't take my eyes off you. This pretty face," I whispered, caressing her cheek, brushing her nose with mine, "And these bloody curves," I said, squeezing her hip and caressing her thick thighs, soft sides, chubby arms. Her eyes grew even wider when my hand found its way on her waist, squeezing the soft rolls under my palm.</p><p>"Now," I whispered, resting my forehead on hers, "may I kiss you, darling?"</p><p>***</p><p>It was a feeling of deja-vu, really, a solid warmth resting against my chest, this time, thick legs curled with mine, cold toes pressed against my thighs. My arm was around a female torso, a well developed, voluptuous female torso. And once again, the noise of a camera flash woke me up. </p><p>"Fuck you, Eloise," I said, opening my eyes. The first thing I noticed was the sleeping Penelope on my chest, bare as the day she was born. I couldn't stop the growing smile on my cheeks when I remembered last night. How soft and malleable her lips were against mine, how sweet she tasted all over, how she screamed my name when I bit her clitoris gently as she came, how tight she was as I entered her, how incredible it felt being inside her, being connected to her, becoming one. The second thing I noticed was how she barely was covered, the sheets covering her lower half but not her back, so my first reaction was to cover her, even from the eyes of my sister. </p><p>"Nothing I haven't seen, brother, we did grow up together, we live together," she laughed, throwing my boxers at me and turning around to give me the bloody privacy. I dressed quickly, making sure Penny was covered and warm. I followed Eloise, dressed in boxers and a large t-shirt.</p><p>"So," she said, suddenly much serious than she was minutes ago, "What are your intentions with Penelope?"</p><p>"You are not giving me the talk," I scoffed, boiling water to make coffee.</p><p>"Oh, I am giving you the talk, hurt her, I will castrate you myself," she said, pressing a finger into my chest, "What are your intentions with my best friend?"</p><p>"I am really not answering your interrogation," I said, moving to prepare breakfast. </p><p>"I am serious, Colin!" Eloise hissed, "I can't let you hurt her."</p><p>"What makes you think I will?"</p><p>"How long are you planning to stay in London?" she asked.</p><p>"Until we finish my book at least."</p><p>"And then what? You'll leave to God knows where, and what about Penelope? She'll become one of your lovers around the world, the London port one? Teasing, jocking, flirting was fun, Colin. It was, you liked it, she liked it. But a relationship is an adult thing, and it requires responsibility and devotion. I can't let you break her heart. I can't lie to her that you will stay or that you do miss her while you are fucking some other girl, God knows where."</p><p>"You think I would do that to her?" I asked, unable to believe the idea of me Eloise had in her head, "Do you think I would hurt her like that?"</p><p>"It wouldn't be the first time you hurt her," she challenged me. The one time that I declared there was no way I was to be with Penelope. She was bloody 17, a child, and I was 22, a dick. The age difference, now, was okay. We both grew, she was the furthest thing from a child now, and I could make logical decisions now, after being an idiot most of my life. It wasn't only the age thing; it was an important factor, but it was not the only factor. I was hungry to see the world, the learn about people, about places, to see, feel, live those places. And a relationship, not only with Penelope, with anyone, would end in either me not living my dream or breaking their heart. But now, now I was still hungry for travel, but not desperately. I was in a point, where, I wanted to travel, but with someone by my side. I wanted to watch their wonder, them falling in love with the new city, I wanted to kiss someone I loved in front of the most famous photo spot of that city, I wanted to fall asleep under different skies with the same person I loved in my arms. And I wanted that person to be Penelope. </p><p>"I was 22! And she still was a teen!" I said, not even bothering to explain that to Eloise. It was between me and Penelope, she knew I was sorry, she knew that it was not a personal thing, but a thing of being too young and in a wrong time. It was behind us now. </p><p>"You didn't answer though," she said, wounding her arms in front of her chest, her shoulders tight and chin up, challenging me.</p><p>"What?" I asked, whisking some eggs to prepare breakfast for all three of us.</p><p>"What about Penelope when you'll leave the country?" She repeated. I sighed. </p><p>"I would love her to come with me. Her job would allow it, she already works from home for the magazine and thinking the other half of her job is editing my stuff, I am sure that her being with me would only make things easier."</p><p>"You are planning to steal my best friend!" she said, slapping my shoulder, "You are the biggest arsehole, ever existed. I told you! I fucking told you, you were not to steal MY best friend from me!"</p><p>"I am sorry, but you are almost 30, you can live without your bestie!"</p><p>"You are 33! You can live without Penelope!"</p><p>"I can't," I said, looking straight into her eyes, her brows flew up to her, hairline, "I can't live without her, Ellie." Before she could say anything, we heard soft steps coming from my bedroom. Pen was in front of us, in a couple of seconds, dressed in one of my shirts that reached her knees, as she was much shorter than I was. The material of it stretching over her chest and tummy, her body much rounder and curvier than I am. </p><p>"Good morning, Pen," I said, reaching her and wrapping an arm around her, pressing a soft kiss on the top of her head. She blushed softly, resting her hands on my stomach as she leant into me. I gladly held her, Eloise taking the stove, letting me take care of the plump girl in my arms. I rested my cheek on her head, as she hugged herself into me, her face buried in my chest. </p><p>"Morning," she whispered, sleep lacing her voice. </p><p>"You look magnificent in my clothes," I whispered, she giggled in my chest, making me warm inside. I rubbed her back gently, tapping her bum. Loving the body resting against me, the body of the woman, I now realised I was deeply in love with. The body that gave me the greatest pleasures of my life, just a couple hours ago, the body I wanted by my side all my life. </p><p>"Shut up," she giggled. I pressed a quick kiss on her lips, as she moved to greet Eloise with a blush covering her round cheeks. </p><p>"That's a quite development," Eloise said, teasing her best friend, "Guess I am not your favourite Bridgerton anymore, eh?"</p><p>"You'll always be my favourite Bridgerton, El," she said, leaning back, resting against me. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Meeting the Mothers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I got used to sleeping beside Penelope quite fast; rather, I got addicted to sleeping beside Penelope. It was the feeling of comfort and love as her softness pressed against me, and it was the certainty that she was safe and the whole world couldn't touch her as she was in my arms and I wouldn't let anyone or anything take her away. I enjoyed her little sighs and murmurs as her face pressed into my neck, her tender lips pressing into the skin there. Her tummy soft, her whole body soft and slightly cooler than mine. Hugging her to my chest, spooning her, warming her has become the best part of my day, both in the morning and at nights. Waking up to her beautiful face was easy, detaching my limbs from her thicker ones, stopping myself from kissing her all over and getting up, however, was challenging.</p><p> It was one of those mornings, Penelope dressed in nothing but my t-shirt as she felt insecure from time to time. I was not too fond of that, but I also knew it was something I had to work on to help her see herself the way I saw her: beautiful, gorgeous, a goddess. But it required time, and I had my whole life to dedicate for that cause. One of her legs were curled on my hip, her toes barely reaching below my knees, Merlin, she was so short, and I bloody loved it. I loved her small she was, how soft she was, how Penelope she was. I pressed a kiss to her head; she nuzzled into me further, still asleep. </p><p>"Wake up, Penny, it is morning now," I whispered, brushing her red hair from her face. Her lashes were touching her cheekbones, one of her tiny hands resting on my ribs. Her touch was one of the best things I experienced in my whole life. "Come on, gorgeous," I said a bit louder. </p><p>"Col," she moaned in protest.</p><p>"I would love to have a lazy morning, love," I said, scratching her head softly, "We have to go to the breakfast thing, with our mothers." She groaned at the thought. We have been together for almost three months now, the book was almost over but being in our honeymoon phase slowed us a bit. I wasn't complaining, and I would rather worship her body for a couple of hours longer than finishing the book early. No one really knew yet, well, except Eloise. Daphne and Anthony were guessing probably, both were sharp and knew me pretty well. But didn't really say anything about it, afraid to jinx it probably. I caressed her back gently, pausing at the soft rolls on her sides, squeezing them. I knew she wasn't anxious about telling my mom. But her mother was a different story. Portia Featherington had a terrible habit of underestimating and criticising the poor lass all her life. Penny didn't look like her sisters, she wasn't as slim and in the frame of society's blind beauty standards. But she was stunning, maybe not for others, but I didn't care what people blinded by society thought of my girl. She was beautiful, and I loved her, this was all that mattered. </p><p>"It will be fun, I promise," I said. She lifted her head, meeting my gaze.</p><p>"You act as if you don't know my mother," she pouted. I leaned down to kiss that pout away, managing to make her smile. </p><p>"I know your mother, and I know she is awful to you from time to time. But, you will be there with me, not her. We can leave early, we can change the topic, and I can make you forget all her comments. You know I can just let me spend ten minutes between your thighs." She blushed softly; I smiled at her. Making her blush, especially when she got redder than an apple when I did unmentionable things to her, brought her to a limit where she couldn't form words coherently. </p><p>"You are a naughty, naughty man," she said, hitting my chest softly. I caught her hand, pressing a kiss to her palm.</p><p>"And you are a goddess of a woman," I said, kissing her nose. </p><p>***</p><p>Penny was dressed in a pink dress, hugging her curves softly, hiding the things she didn't like about her. The soft bump of her stomach that I enjoyed kissing and cupping. The colour highlighted the smoothness of her skin, deepened the dip of her waist. She wore heels, as her mother would make a comment about not dressing womanly enough. I didn't really care; her comfort was much more important for me. </p><p>"Still short, aren't you?" I joked, offering her my arm as we climbed the stairs of my mother's house. </p><p>"It is not my fault; you are this tall," she smiled. No matter how many times we teased each other on the height difference between us, we both loved it. And it had an erotic side of it, making the tension between us even stronger. </p><p>"Penelope! Colin!" my mother greeted us as we entered the house. She smiled warmly at us, noticing how my arm was firm around the girl's thick waist. The moment Pen saw her smile; she blushed softly. </p><p>"Hello mother," I said, walking at her, Penny's hand now in mine. I was determined not to let her go, not when she was anxious with her mother's reaction. </p><p>"Portia is already inside," mum said, hugging Pen in greeting. </p><p>"Oh," she said.</p><p>"Congratulations, by the way. You two make a beautiful couple," she said at us, I smiled as Pen blushed pinker. I pulled her under my arm, kissing her temple. </p><p>"Ready?" I asked. And she nodded as we followed my mother. Her fingers were gripping mine tightly. Portia was drinking her morning tea as she waited for us. She gave a tight smile at Penny, looking at her from head to toe. She shied into me reflexively. I held her hand tighter, reminding her that I was there, and would be there for her even at her mother's worst. </p><p>"Colin," she said, smiling a bit warmer at me. I gave a not greeting her back. My mother sat next to her, as I intentionally helped Pen into the chair in front of my mother, and decided to face Portia myself. </p><p>"So, Colin, when are you planning to continue your adventures? You have stayed a bit longer than expected, haven't you?" she asked. Did she really did not notice, the real reason we were here? I wouldn't put it past her really.</p><p>"I had a reason to stay," I said, covering Penny's hand with mine. </p><p>"Oh, Penelope has been procrastinating, hasn't she? You ought to find a professional editor, really," she said nonchalantly. Deep breaths just focus on deep breaths. </p><p>"Pen is a wonderful editor," I said calmly, "but she indeed is the reason I decided to stay a bit longer."  </p><p>"She is not easy to deal with, always need watching over, doesn't she? But now that the editing is over, you'll be free again."</p><p>"She is perfect, I am the one needs the watching over, why would she be editing my work otherwise?" I challenged her; I could feel the anger rising in my chest as she kept hurting my girl, "And I quite enjoy all the time I get to spend with Penny, I was thinking of her joining me for my next adventures, really."</p><p>"Oh?" both my mother and Portia said, with different emotions. Portia with confusion and my mom with adoration. </p><p>"I didn't know you two were this close friends," Portie said. I heard Penny sigh softly as I took a deep breath to calm myself.</p><p>"Mrs Featherington," I said, not being able to hide the anger lingering my voice. How could this woman, torture the love of my life like this, for years. I was a bloody idiot for not realising how much she meant to me, but this, the things he said to her all her life, how she made herself so worthless, not beautiful, as her mother. As the woman who was supposed to love her and encourage her to be the wonderful woman she became by herself, with all the ignorance and hardships her mother put her through, "I am in love with your daughter, we have been together for three months now."</p><p>"Oh," she said, her brows up to her hairline. "With Penelope?" she dared to ask.</p><p>"Considering I arrived together with Penelope, as she stayed with me last night, and was not able to take my hands off her since we arrived. I would say so, yes, with Penelope." I said, pressing a kiss to the back of the girl's hand. Maybe it was a bit too much of detail, but I needed her to realise that yes Penelope was a beautiful woman and I burned with desire for her. </p><p>"Oh," she repeated, still quite shocked. "Are you sure?"</p><p>"Mrs Featherington, I really don't want to be disrespectful. I really don't want to. But you better think twice before you do, say or even imply anything that has the potential to hurt my girl. And yes, I am quite sure that I am in love with Penelope, and I intend to dedicate my life to her happiness."</p><p>The smile on my mother's face grew. "Well, I think you two make a beautiful couple. I did tell you many times that you would end up with Penelope; it was clear you cared deeply for the girl. Thank God you realised it before your 50s, afraid you are not the sharpest of my children Colin," she teased, successfully easing the tension in the room and making me blush at my own foolishness. "Have you decided where you will be going? And when?"</p><p>"My publisher offered me a new position, and of course Pen did, too as my editor and now travel partner. Ten-fifteen countries of our choice, a couple of weeks at each, a book and a couple of blog posts a week."</p><p>"That sounds amazing, darling," she smiled. "So, Penelope, is my overgrown baby of a son treating you right?" mum turned to face Penelope. </p><p>"He is amazing," she smiled, squeezing my fingers, "Eloise is not really happy, though. They have been fighting a lot lately."</p><p>"Eloise can find other friends, and I can't find another girlfriend," I said proudly. Eloise wasn't here, I was. </p><p>***</p><p>"I told you it would be alright," I said, as we entered my flat. I helped her take off her heels; her cute feet smushed in the narrow nose of the shoe, "Hurts?" I asked, noticing how she was trying not to step on some parts of the feet. She nodded wincing. With one smooth move, I lifted her in my arms. She was heavier than my sisters, but the solidness of her weight was not a negative thing, it was comforting, she was here, she was with me, she was in my arms, and I could feel her. </p><p>"Colin!" she shrieked, holding onto my shoulders, "You are going to hurt yourself, put me down!" </p><p>"Doubting my strength, my love?" I asked, "How is the view from this height, by the way?" I teased her. She slapped my shoulder, not enough to hurt, but enough to let me know she was a bit annoyed. "Care for a bath?" I asked she nodded a bit hesitant. Thank you, Portia Featherington, for making my darling girl doubt herself. I carried her to my bathroom, putting her on the counter, telling her to wait there. I opened the tap filling the tub, putting some bath salt and a bath bomb. I turned to undress her, unzipping the pretty dress. She was left with lace knickers and her matching bra. Her thighs thick, tummy in rolls, stretch marks decorating her hips and belly. I leaned in to kiss her, hands discovering her naked flesh, enjoying the softness and flexibility of her skin. Her thighs opening to let me get closer. Her fingers found their way to undo the buttons of my shirt, getting rid of it, leaving my top half bare. Her hands warm against my chest, sliding down, making me shiver. </p><p>"The water," she whispered. I pecked her lips once more.</p><p>"And I thought we were getting somewhere," I laughed. She tapped my bum as I turned off the tap and helped her down the counter. I undressed her totally, kissing her shoulders, helping her into the water and joined to sit behind her, letting her rest against my chest.</p><p>"This day wasn't so bad, was it?" I asked, brushing the reddish curls back, to see her better. </p><p>"It wasn't," she nodded, playing with my fingers gently, "Because you were there, with me."</p><p>"I  will always be there, with you, Penny, always and forever."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Getting Used To</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a movie night with Eloise, as we have reached an agreement for three of us to have a movie night, the three of us. It took a lot of time to find a solution for both me and Eloise to spend more time with Penny. Eloise and Penny were cuddled side by side, Penny's head resting on Eloise's bony shoulder. I was resting my head on Penny's chest; my arm was thrown over her thick thighs. I was not really that interested in the movie. I was interested in having Penny in my arms, inhaling her flowery scent. If Eloise weren't there, I would be pulling her under myself to love her all over. But for now, until the movie night was over, I had to content myself to small kisses and the feeling of her curves under me.</p><p>"Stop it," Eloise interrupted my thoughts of devouring her best friend. </p><p>"Stop what?" I asked, curving my fingers around Penny's calf, enjoying the warmth of her flesh. </p><p>"Stop groping my best friend," she said, glaring at me. Penny sighed softly, quite used to the banter. </p><p>"She is my girlfriend!" I objected. </p><p>"And she is my best friend for almost 20 years now! And I want you to stop groping her!"</p><p>"Nope," I said, sitting up, and pulling the plump girl onto my lap, making her gasp. She still wasn't used to being handled, still insecure of her weight. Her arms found their place around my shoulders in panic. I pecked her lips, to let her know, her being on my lap was more than okay. She relaxed a few moments later, resting her forehead on my cheek. Her soft locks tickling my neck, the moment Eloise went to sleep I was going to love her so hard, making sure her blush all over will match her fiery locks. Eloise huffed punching my shoulder.</p><p>"I really start hating this relationship," she huffed.</p><p>"Go find yourself one," I said, hugging Penny closer. </p><p>***</p><p>It was the book launch party; Penny dressed in a gorgeous blue dress. I begged her to prepare at my place so that I could match her. Thank God, Penelope was a patient woman; I was annoying. After not having a serious relationship having someone in my life, having Penny in my life, by my side, in my bed, made me giddy inside. </p><p>"You look gorgeous," I said, pressing a kiss on her shoulder. She smiled at me, smoothing the lapels of my jacket—her perfume lingering on my nose. I rested my hands on her full lips, enjoying her making me prettier. It was half an hour drive, the hotel that the launch was held at was gorgeous. Daphne and my mother probably arrived earlier insisting we didn't. Considering Penny was my most serious relationship, and the whole family was excited. Although comfortable when we were among friends and family, she still would get insecure about her body when there were people we weren't close with. I kissed her head, whispering how gorgeous she looked before entering the main room. </p><p>Everything was going smoothly until Cressida Cowper decided to make herself known. Cressida was a beautiful woman, there was no denying that, but she also was a toxic woman. For every woman around her, especially my Penelope. Since they were teens, her favourite activity was bullying and torturing Penny, hating how she was happy even though she wasn't in Cressida's beauty standards. The moment she stepped into the room, I made sure to glue myself to Penelope's side, keeping an arm around her thick waist. Cressida, of course, did not let the opportunity to hurt Penelope go.</p><p>"Colin," she said, batting her fake lashes at me, a cream dress clinging to her slim figure. </p><p>"Cressida," I greeted her back, making sure to pull Penny further into my side, not feeling content until her soft curves flattened on my torso. </p><p>"You are such an amazing writer," she smiled dangerously, stepping closer. I stepped back, not letting her enter our space. She scoffed at me momentarily, hiding it with a smile.</p><p>"Thank you, but most of it was thanks to Penelope," I said, squeezing her hip. Cressida's gaze fell to Penny, malice shining in her eyes.</p><p>"Oh, Penelope," she glared at her, "Didn't notice you there. Still sticking to Bridgertons like a leech I see," she sneered at her. </p><p>"I would say, I was sticking at her, even stronger than a leech," I said, pressing a kiss to her fiery locks, a bit more dramatic than usual. Just to bother Cressida.</p><p>"It is so nice of you to take care of your sister's little friend," she smiled at me, "not so little really," she muttered under her breath. </p><p>"Oh, you didn't hear?" I asked, "Penny finally accepted to give me a chance."</p><p>"Excuse me?" Cressida stuttered, chocking on her own breath.</p><p>"We are dating," Penelope said, I was proud how confident she sounded, "It has been half a year."</p><p>"You are dating her?" Cressida screeched.</p><p>"I am in love with her," I said, "I would start looking for dresses Cressida. I would hate for you to find come with a last-minute dress at our wedding."</p><p>***</p><p>We were planning our journey. Well, Penelope was trying to plan our journey as I was trying to make out with her. My hands were wandering all over her plush body, enjoying how her skin was flexible under my hands. She tutted at me a couple of times, and I pressed my lips on her collar bone. </p><p>"Colin!" she said desperately, "We have to plan this by the end of this week."</p><p>"But I want you," I sighed, taking a deep breath her scent painting my lungs.</p><p>"We need to finish the planning first," she sighed, pushing her fingers into my hair, scratching my scalp gently with her fingernails. A sense of comfort spread from my chest to top of my head and tips of my toes. The power even her simplest touch had on me fascinated me. Never in my life was I this mesmerised by anyone.</p><p>"I can't wait to travel with you, you know," I said, sitting up straighter, to pull her against me. Her head resting on my chest, cheek smushed, making her look like the adorable angel she was, "Seeing all those places, kissing you in all those places, making love to you in all those places," I said, comping her reddish locks with my fingers, careful not to tug too hard or hurt her. Even the smallest of pains she experienced was a stab to gut to me. I could see the gentle blush covering her cheeks and neck at the mention of sex. I was proud to be the one who put that blush on her creamy skin. </p><p>"You are an insatiable man," she said, her hand entering inside my t-shirt, cold hands grasping my warm skin. Every touch made blood flow to my southern regions. She wasn't helping with me, focusing on the planning task. </p><p>"You are a goddess of a woman," I smiled, leaning down to capture her lips in mine. </p><p>"Stop!" she giggled as I pushed her to lie on her back—crimson hair like a halo around her head. </p><p>"You deserved a little break, haven't you," I asked, pressing my lips to her little pink mouth to shut her up the moment she tried to object. "Let me make you feel good, Pen," I said, dropping on my knees and pulling her shorts down. Her pretty little cunt covered in dusty pink lace, it didn't take me long to get rid of her. I dived into her heat the moment she was bare in front of me, the sour taste of her wetness making me dizzy, the wicked noises she was making as she clutched on my hair, her thick thigs pressing on my shoulders as I lapped her lower lips, teasing her entrance, sucking on her clit. </p><p>"You make such a beautiful picture, Pen," I said, reaching up to squeeze a tit.</p><p>"Colin," she moaned.</p><p>"That's my name, gorgeous," I said, inserting two fingers into her tight core, it didn't take me long to find the spot that made her see the stars. And it didn't take her long to come all over my fingers and mouth. </p><p>"Gorgeous," I said, pressing a kiss to her pubic bone and moving upwards to lay beside her. Her chest was rising rapidly as she tried to collect her breathing. I peppered small kisses all over her neck and jaw, enjoying the softness of her flesh, massaging her hipbone with my free hand, fingertips following the stretchmarks painting her skin. </p><p>"You really are a nasty man, Bridgerton," she huffed, thrıat still raw from screaming.</p><p>"I am your nasty man, Featherington," I smiled, imagining the day I would call her Bridgerton if she'd have it. Or I could be a Featherington; there were more than enough Bridgertons already. I just wanted to be by her side for eternity. </p><p>"You didn't have your release," she said, fingers trailing down my chest.</p><p>"It wasn't my goal really," I confessed, "I just wanted to hear you moan my name."</p><p>***</p><p>"Look who is back," I heard the teasing voice of my eldest brother as I entered his living room. Penny was having a girls night with Eloise, so I had a similar thing with my brothers at Anthony's house. </p><p>"Shut up," I said, getting some brandy, knowing very well I was about to get teased mercilessly. </p><p>"It is weird seeing you without Penelope by your side brother," Benedict commented from the kitchen, "At some point, we began to think you were glued to the poor lass."</p><p>"Both of you are jealous," I said smirking, "You are painfully single and unfortunately a romantic," I continued pointing at Benedict, "And you annoyed your own pregnant wife so much that she left to have a break from you at her sister's," I said turning to Anthony.</p><p>"She is visiting her sister," Anthony corrected.</p><p>"Because she is annoyed at you," I added.</p><p>"Since when you are pro-relationship, brother?" Benedict said, entering the living room, "You used to run from commitments like plague."</p><p>"I never said I wasn't an idiot," I sighed. A relationship still was not my favourite topic, but my relationship with Penelope, it was much different from any other relationship I had and could ever have. Penelope was the perfect woman for me, she understood me, she made me feel safe, loved and like I could spend every second of my life worshipping her, loving her. </p><p>"So how is it going?" Anthony asked, "Mother said you were planning to continue your travels."</p><p>"What about Penelope?" Benedict asked.</p><p>"She is coming with me," I said calmly, both their eyebrows hit their hairline.</p><p>"So it is that serious?" Benedict stuttered.</p><p>"It is. It is also a professional deal, really. She is my editor, so it wasn't hard to convince the publisher."</p><p>"You two really are in a relationship," Benedict wondered. </p><p>"Fuck you."</p><p>***</p><p>"It is 9 am," Eloise huffed as she opened the door of her shared flat with my Penny. She was still in her pyjamas, and Penny was probably still asleep. </p><p>"I brought breakfast," I said nodding to the bags I was carrying. She glared at me but opened the door to let me in. </p><p>"Penny is asleep, and you can go and wake her up. But," she said, pushing her finger into my chest, "No morning sex with my best friend under my roof. I swear to god I will come in with a bucket of ice-cold water. I am preparing the table."</p><p>I slapped her hand lightly, walking to Penny's room. She was tangled in her sheets, sleeping on her tummy. Her head was a chaos of soft red curls. Her back was turned to me, one leg curled in front of her, her round bottom pushed up, looking delicious as always. She was dressed in booty shorts and one of my t-shirts. I went to sit beside her, brushing her hair off her face, she sighed, nuzzling her cheek into my palm. </p><p>"Wake up, darling girl," I said, pressing small kisses all over her cheeks and jaw. </p><p>"Colin," she whispered softly, still not opening her eyes.</p><p>"I am here, darling," I said, squeezing her hip gently.</p><p>"What are you doing here?" she asked, moving to bury her face into my side. </p><p>"I missed you," I confessed, "I am addicted to waking up to you now. It didn't feel natural to wake up without you by my side."</p><p>"How did Eloise let you in?" she said, eyes now half-open, dripping with sleep. </p><p>"I brought bribes, breakfast."</p><p>"Smart man," she smiled, pulling me to herself by the neck. I kissed her gently—hands wandering all over her curvy body.</p><p>"She forbade morning sex, though."</p><p>"We can have evening sex, then?" she smiled. Minx. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Beginning of a Journey</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We were waiting at the waiting lounge to board the plane to Italy. Penny curled under my arm, reading something on her tablet. I was busy playing with her ginger curls, making small braids. She was wearing some leggings and a large sweatshirt, one of mine probably. </p>
<p>"Stop distracting me," she huffed, lifting her sweet face to gaze at me. </p>
<p>"Pay attention to me then," I smirked, knowing well her attention already shifted.</p>
<p>"We have a four-hour flight Col," she said, "You will get tired of my attention pretty quickly."</p>
<p>"Oh darling," I smiled, pressing a small kiss on her button nose, "I could never ever get tired of your attention. I plan to get as much of it as it is humanly possible until we die."</p>
<p>"What do you want to do then, Mr Bridgerton?" She said, turning off her tablet, putting it away into her bag, shifting to sit facing me. </p>
<p>"You look pretty, you know," I whispered, brushing her hair behind her ear, to see more of her chubby face. She looked soft with her relaxed travel clothing. Pretty girl. I pecked small kisses following the curve of her cheek, down her jaw. </p>
<p>"You look quite dashing yourself," she smiled at me—her small hand cupping my chin, thumb caressing my jaw, "There is something alluring about you with a couple of day stubble, you know."</p>
<p>"Is that so?" I asked, eyes already focused on her pink lips. </p>
<p>"It is," she said, nails softly scratching down my cheek. </p>
<p>"There is something alluring about you just existing by my side," I said, making her roll her eyes at me. She still had a hard time seeing her own beauty, and I made it my mission to remind her of her beauty every second of the day. </p>
<p>"Stop it," she said softly.</p>
<p>"Never," I promised, leaning down to capture her soft lips in mine. I hand found the curve of her tummy, squeezing the soft flesh, making sure to make her jump a little into me. </p>
<p>"Colin Bridgerton," she said, slapping my chest softly. </p>
<p>"Yes, my dear Penelope?"</p>
<p>"You are such a man," she said. I smiled at her, knowing it was her way of saying she was getting shy of all my attention. Well, she was to get used to it. I just pulled her into my chest, leaning back, her cheek resting on my chest, right above my heart. I brushed her hair, lacing her fingers with mine. </p>
<p>"And you are such a sweet woman, Pen."</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>I let her sit on the window side, both to get some privacy when I kissed her and to capture her there, so she would jump over my lap when she wanted to stand up. The publisher, thank God, booked us first-class tickets, so there were only us in our row. </p>
<p>"Want to watch a movie?" she asked. I nodded, lifting the armrest separating us. I pulled her round body into mine, tucking her to my side, turning on a random movie and sharing the headphones. The next six months was to be amazing. What else could I want other than my beautiful Penelope beside me and us all over the globe.</p>
<p>***<br/>
"Tired darling?" I asked as we entered the hotel room. Both our suitcases in my hands, she threw her bags to the floor and fell face-first into the bed. I patted her round bum softly, sitting next to her, pushing my hand into her sweatshirt, finding the soft, warm flesh of her back. </p>
<p>"Can we nap?" she asked, voice muffled. I whispered a sure, taking off my clothes until I was left in my boxers. I moved down to take off her shoes and socks. </p>
<p>"Want my t-shirt?" I asked. She made a noise of protest. I undressed her, revealing more of her pale skin with every article removed. The evening sun illuminating her skin. I caressed the stretchmarks littered over her hips and sides of her tummy. I took off her bra over her camisole, leaving her in that and her blue panties. </p>
<p>"Looking gorgeous, Pen," I smiled, kissing her shoulder, ushering her off the bed so I could push her under the covers. And followed her into the bed. She curled into my chest, one hand pressed flat into my tummy. </p>
<p>"Nighty night, Col," she murmured.</p>
<p>"Night, Penny."</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>"Where are we going?" Pen asked. Her smaller hand in mine, a summer dress over her voluptuous curves.</p>
<p>"Do you know what a surprise means Miss Featherington?" I teased her, making her huff.</p>
<p>"Oh I am so sorry, Mr Bridgerton, I thought we were supposed to plan this trip together!"</p>
<p>"I still am allowed to surprise my lovely girlfriend. And it is our first adventure together. I aim to make sure you'll never forget it, grumpy grump."</p>
<p>"You didn't let me have my coffee," she huffed. I pulled her into me, tapping her soft bum. </p>
<p>"If you are patient enough, little miss," I whispered, "You'll get everything you want. Not only coffee," I said, pressing her closer to my body. Already imagining the hours, I will spend between her thighs tonight. Making her scream all night. </p>
<p>"Colin," she whispered, my name prayer on her lips.</p>
<p>"I will make you really happy, deal?" I asked, pecking her lips. She nodded round cheeks dusty pink with a blush. </p>
<p>A couple of minutes later we were there, Torrefazione Cannaregio, best coffee in the whole of Venice. I took a deep breath filling my lungs with the smell of fresh coffee. I could fee the excitement in Penny's moves. I pulled her by her waist. </p>
<p>"Aren't you glad I didn't let you get your coffee this morning?" I asked. She nodded, reddish curls jumping with every move. </p>
<p>"I might have overreacted," she said softly. </p>
<p>"I might need an apology later tonight," I said, making sure she understood what I wanted. And she did, the blush travelling down the collar of her dress confirming she sure did. I picked a table by the window. I ordered coffee and some desserts to try. </p>
<p>"It is beautiful here," she said, as I sat in front of her. Her fingers laced with mine, I kissed her knuckles, enjoying the softness of her skin. </p>
<p>"Can barely compare to your beauty," I smiled, the sun was hitting her face mesmerisingly. Her eyes a lovely shade of blue, her curls brighter and softer, her features gentler with shadows. She beamed at me, squeezing my fingers. </p>
<p>"Did you come here before?" she asked, blue eyes dancing all over the shop, taking in every little detail of the shop and people around us. </p>
<p>"Once," I nodded, "but, it is much more fun having someone to share it with. Especially since it is you, darling."</p>
<p>"You don't regret it, do you?"</p>
<p>"Never," I said, squeezing her fingers, rubbing her wrist bone with my thumb, "I could never, ever regret having you by my side. But acting this late, when I could share so many moments with you, I regret being a slow one."</p>
<p>"Everything has a time," she said, smiling at me, a gentle curl of her lips, "And, maybe we knew each other all our lives, but maybe it wasn't the right time. Maybe we wouldn't be here."</p>
<p>"You didn't take that long, though," I said, as our orders arrived. Her lips curling on the edge of the cup, as she took a deep breath, inhaling the warmth of the beverage.</p>
<p>"You are not that hard to fall in love with," she said, a sad look briefly passing in her eyes.</p>
<p>"But I am a stubborn idiot, who refuses to realise how in love he is with the most brilliant, magnificent and lovable woman ever born in this earth," I said confidently, refusing to accept the innuendo she was making. Refusing to confirm the anxieties she had in the curly head of hers. </p>
<p>"I am glad I am here with you, Colin," she smiled, "I am glad we came here in the end."</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>We walked around the streets, discovering the beauty of Venice. Every moment either I had her hand in mine, or had an arm around her soft body. I kissed her in every chance I had. It was a much different experience, now that she was all mine. I didn't have to share her with Eloise, or her sisters, or our mothers, or the other members of the family. She was mine, and only mine: every second, every minute, every morning, every night. Eloise was texting her non-stop, but we made a deal of turning off our notifications while wandering. We decided to have a picnic in a spot under a tree. The blanket she brought spread under us, my bag full of food and snacks. I was leaning against the tree, Penny resting against me. I was eyeing how her plump lips moved as she chewed on a muffin. A tiny piece of frosting stuck on her lower lip, and I smiled at her. Diving to kiss her the moment she swallowed her bite. She made a noise of surprise, but it didn't take her long to kiss me back.</p>
<p>"My sweet, sweet Penny," I smiled at her. She blushed once again. </p>
<p>"We are in public, Col," she whispered shyly.</p>
<p>"I don't think not kissing will do much to hide what I want to do to you and how much I am in love with you, love."</p>
<p>She whispered a soft, "I love you," turning back to her spot against my torso. She was reading a book on the history of the city, as I took some notes. I wasn't really that productive, Penny being by my side and my lover was still too new, too exciting. It was something I had to learn to do. Working, while Penny was by my side. Working, even though I knew I could spend every second loving her all over, listening to the soft noises she would be making. </p>
<p>"Do we have a plan for tomorrow?" she asked, noticing that I closed my notebook. </p>
<p>"There are some spots I would love for you to see," I said, combing her soft curls with my fingers, "but we do not need to rush. We have at least a couple of weeks here and although work is important and all, the time I get to spend with you is more important." I pressed a small kiss on the tip of her button nose. Her soft hands found the flat of my stomach, scratching softly, resting there, reminding me of her presence. </p>
<p>"I don't want to hinder your work," she hesitated, self-doubt clouding her soft voice. </p>
<p>"I worked enough," I scoffed, "And the whole motivation of this world tour, is spending time with you without my sister stealing my precious time with you."</p>
<p>"I miss Eloise," she said, knowing it would annoy me.</p>
<p>"You can miss her more," I replied, squeezing the soft flesh of her sides. "I am your priority Bridgerton now. And I intend to stay so."</p>
<p>"You were always one of my priority Bridgertons, Col," she said, gentle palm cupping my jaw, to pull me into a kiss. Her frosting tasting lips moving against mine, nose brushing against mine, short fingers burying themselves into my hair, scratching my scalp right behind my ear, making me moan right into her mouth. </p>
<p>"Aren't you a naughty one?" I teased, she just tugged my hair softly, kissing me once again. </p>
<p>"You don't want kisses?" she asked innocently, mischief shining in her eyes.</p>
<p>"Oh, darling, I want so much more. But right now, the kisses will have to do," I pecked her lips before continuing, "And it would be quite a scandal if I did what I have in mind, here and now."</p>
<p>"Colin Bridgerton!" she said.</p>
<p>"Just Colin might be better for screaming love," I added, making her bite my lower lip.</p>
<p>"No need for the claws kitty cat."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Tell me what you think!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Northern Lights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Finals are kicking my ass!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I thought you hated cold," Penny shivered, pulling her coat tighter around herself. I laughed at her sweet face, her cheeks and the tip of her nose red from the harsh wind. I pulled her under my arm, cupping her cheeks in my hands to warm her. She buried her face in my chest, wrapping her soft arms around my waist. </p><p>"I said I preferred warm weather, never said I hated cold. Also, darling, it gives me quite good reasons for me to hold you."</p><p>"Can we go inside now?" she asked, I nodded, pulling her towards the hotel. It was our second night in Hotel Ranga. We were in Iceland to see and write about the Northern Lights, and I was here to make love to my beautiful Penny under the Northern Lights. She didn't know about it yet, but, it would be a magical night, like every other night I had with her. The publisher got us one of the suits of the hotel, every one of them was thematised with a different place, and ours was the South American one. The moment we entered the room, Penny took off her frozen outer layer, she was shivering lightly. I also was cold, but, seeing her gorgeous body walking around, her ginger curls hopping around was warming my chest. And the things I was thinking of doing to her warmed my other regions. I turned on the room's heat and took off my coat, changing into something warmer. I pulled her to the sofa, covering both of us with a fluffy blanket. </p><p>"I ordered hot chocolate," she said, resting her cheek on my chest. </p><p>"Only hot chocolate?" I pouted at her, she giggled, resting a hand on my stomach, patting it gently. </p><p>"Of course not," she smiled, I bent down to kiss her softly. God, that woman knew me well. Her soft form resting against me as I scratched her scalp. She purred softly, making a fire light down my chest. </p><p>"You treat me too well, Penny," I smiled to myself. </p><p>"Not as well as you treat me," she giggled as I tickled her tummy softly. I was just about to push her on her back to take things further, but the knock on the door interrupted us. Food was tempting, but the idea to do unmentionable things to the woman under me was even more tempting. However, she pushed me from my shoulder and whispered to go and open the door. I huffed making my way to the door and rolling the tray into our living room. She ordered two large hot chocolates and lots of pastries. I dropped myself next to her, giving her her mug, not moving away until she took her first sip and I had my first kiss with her lips covered in the sweet drink. I loved Penny, and I loved food, but nothing could compare to Penny covered in food as I devoured her in any way. </p><p>***</p><p>It was the night of the Northern Lights. We were in the observatory with several other travellers and scientists. It was one of the closer ones as the sky turned purplish, after taking the photos for the blog and the journal, I pulled Penny to myself by her waist. Her eyes went wider the moment her chest met mine with force.</p><p>"You know," I smiled at her, rubbing the curve of her hip, "I had one goal since we decided to see the Lights," I said. She lifted her brows at me, her lips parting in question, "To kiss you under the Northern Lights," I said before she could verb her question. She blushed like a peach, her turquoise orbs moving around looking at the people around us. Still insecure when people were around us, but I had to kiss that insecurity out of my goddess of a woman. So, I just crashed my lips into hers pulling a purr from her chest, not loud enough for the whole room to notice, but certainly loud enough to make my pants a bit tighter. </p><p>"Are you finished with your notes?" I asked, not letting go her too far, she nodded speechless, lips bruised from my kiss and bites. </p><p>"Let's make my other goal come true then," I smirked at her, now redder than a tomato face, "Afraid it will have to be in the confidence of our room. I am not much of a voyeur, and I am a jealous man, you know," I smiled, rushing her to our room. She giggled softly, as I made sure we arrived at our room in record time.</p><p>***</p><p>I didn't notice it at first, it was really subtle. But when I noticed, I couldn't feel the warmth spreading all over my body. It was the little touches Penny left all over my body, her soft fingertips rushing down my arms, shoulders, chest, stomach, hips. Just brushing against me, she probably was doing it unconsciously, just that she was more comfortable with me than before. She didn't hesitate to touch me, resting against me. She didn't care; I was an idiot who needed 12 years just to see how much he loved her. </p><p>Due to a snowstorm, we were stuck inside outdoors weren't as inviting anymore, especially freezing ones. I had limited access to Penny outside; I couldn't hold her as close as I wanted to. But now, she was laying between my legs, fingers curled around mine. We were watching as the white coloured everywhere outside. As I was drifting off, Penny's scent and warmth lulling me, her phone started to ring. </p><p>"Oh! Eloise!" she said excitedly. I huffed as she lifted herself off me, and whined at the loss of her weight on me. She started speaking with my sister, excitedly. I just wanted her back against me, to nap with her as the chaos outside painted everywhere. But apparently, my sister was a thief of quality time with Pen. But I wasn't ready to give up my quality time with my woman, thanks to my idiocy I already lost more than 12 years. So I lifted myself to sit, to get closer to her. I pushed her soft locks off to the side, down her collar bone, pale meat of her shoulder and the nape of her neck were visible to me. Gorgeous, delicious. I attached my lips to the point where her shoulder met her delicate neck; there was a little bit of soft meat on the base of her neck, that was delicious to bite, and made her make maddening sounds. She was talking excitedly with my sister. I liked listening to her but didn't really care at this current of time what my sister was babbling about. </p><p>"Colin!" she hissed as I sucked on the back of her shoulder a bit too hard. I heard Eloise shout from the telephone, "Stop harassing my best friend!"</p><p>"My girlfriend," I corrected her, "And believe me, I am not harassing her. She enjoys everything I am doing to her, very much," I said, satisfied with the blush colouring my gorgeous Penelope. </p><p>"Disgusting," she said, as I pulled Penelope back to my chest, and the call was a video one now. </p><p>"Stop Ellie," Penelope begged, as I rested my hands on her soft tummy, enjoying the softness of the flesh and the gentle rolls of her belly. The space between her tits and hips were barely wide enough for my two hands, no matter how large she thought of herself, the truth was she was just a tiny woman, a soft, voluptuous one, but still. Tiny. Eloise was telling something about she and Benedict discovered this week as I was nudging the back of her head with the tip of my nose, her smell filling into my lungs. </p><p>"Can we talk where Colin isn't?" Eloise said annoyance clear in her voice, "His simping makes me want to throw up."</p><p>"Get used to it," I said, leaning forward to capture Penny's lips in an open-mouthed kiss, just to make Eloise more annoyed and disgusted. The puking noised confirmed my success. </p><p>"Behave," Colin said, pushing me back, not before pecking my lips softly. I squeezed her hip softly, resting my chin on her shoulder, to let her really speak this time. After a while, my mother joined the screen, and the first time in my life talking with my family while I was away did not make something sting in my chest. First time in my life, my home was right next to me, although we were far away from London. The call lasted almost an hour, and it was nice.</p><p>Penelope was amazing with my family. Sometimes it felt like she was more of a member than Francesca or I was. None of my previous girlfriends belonged into my family; this easily, none of them would be able to hold a random video call with my mother and sister for more than 5 minutes. And here she was, not even needing me to be a part of this conversation. I kissed her temple softly as she was laying back in my arms. </p><p>"I missed Ellie," she mumbled to my chest, eyes half-closed now. The winds outside calmer now, the sun however disappeared. </p><p>"She clearly missed you too," I answered, she was about to fall asleep. I could quickly tell by the fluttering of her lashes, by the way her fingers curled around the fabric of my shirt, by the way her nose found its place on my sternum. </p><p>"I am not crushing you, am I?" she mumbled.</p><p>"Never," I promised, pressing a kiss on the crown of her head, "Want to go to bed?" I asked. Lazying all day made us sleepy. And the bed was soft, large, comfortable—ideal for cuddling Penny. </p><p>"You are perfect for a nap," she smiled, "Warm and comfortable."</p><p>"You are perfect all over, and for everything."<br/>
  <br/>
***</p><p>"You are overreacting," she said. She was changing into her pyjamas, completely ignoring me.</p><p>"Am I?" I couldn't believe her. It was not nothing. "He touched you!"</p><p>"I slipped! And the kind guy caught me before I fell!" she said, turning to face me, her round curves covered by her matching lingerie. It was not an easy task on focus on my argument while she stood in white lace, gorgeous as ever. </p><p>"And decided to get all over you? Cop a feel?" </p><p>"He was helping!" she said a bit louder, I never heard this volume from Penelope, "I can't do this right now. I will take a shower," she said, I made to follow, "Alone."</p><p>"But," I made to protest.</p><p>"We both need to cool down," she said a bit softer.</p><p>The sound of water running was over, and I could hear her shuffle around finding her robe. I knocked on the door softly, entering the steamy room. </p><p>"May I?" I asked, nodding to her head. Penny nodded softly. First I combed her hair with my fingers, after applying some softening product I combed it with a wide gapped comb. I could feel her gaze on me from the mirror. </p><p>"I am sorry," I whispered, making sure I was not hurting her while combing, "You are my home, Penny. The things I feel for you, how deep I feel for you, how bad I ache for you. I never felt like this. I never had anyone that made me feel like they were the universe. Like the sun wouldn't rise if they left. But you do how my heart beats for you, how my breath hitches whenever you are right here, in my arms. With your soft little curves, delicious lips and gorgeous smell," I said, pressing a lingering kiss on the top of her head, "I know we lost so much time because of me. I know I can't bring those back. And this feeling of having you here, by my side. The idea of losing you to someone, to anyone. It maddens me, my darling, it drives me mad. There so many gorgeous men and women around. And you, my gorgeous, beautiful, wonderful girl. Anyone would be mad not to want you, not to love you. And how can I compare with all of them? How can I be worthy of you?"</p><p>"You are perfect, Colin," she said, turning in my arms. Her hands flat on my chest, warm from the shower, "I love you, you know that. I have always loved you, and I will always love you. There is no one. No man, no woman that can ever compare to you. You must now that, Colin."</p><p>"I love you," I whispered, "I am sorry. I just. I didn't know what to do, when I saw him, holding you, smiling at you. He was handsome, and you have to admit that."</p><p>"I didn't notice," she said, hand cupping my jaw, pulling me into a kiss, "I only have eyes for one handsome man," she smiled, the rest was told in her kiss. I held her close, kissed her deeper. It was better now. We would always be better than second ago, as long as we had each other. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Bali</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Someone is looking gorgeous," I said, noticing how Penelope was walking around the hotel room in her high-waisted bikini, pushing her heavy tits up, and her curves seem even more profound. God give me the strength to not devour this goddess in front of everyone on the beach. She rolled her eyes at me, finding the bottle of sunscreen. I took her from her hands, pulling her to stand between my legs.</p>
<p>"Allow me," I whispered, pressing a kiss to her round midriff that was exposed. I made sure to massage the cream all over her body, enjoying the softness of her skin and warmth of her flesh. </p>
<p>"You are taking an awfully long time," she said, making me tap her round bottom. "I know there is a large area to cover, but not that much."</p>
<p>"Careful how you talk about my girlfriend, Miss Featherington," I warned her gently, rubbing her thighs, "I enjoy my girlfriend all over and would hate to lose any part of her curves."</p>
<p>"Let me," she said, taking the sunscreen off my hand, I pulled her to sit on my lap, her small cream-coated hands started rubbing my chest and stomach with the cream. I couldn't help but enjoy the more touched me, even if for innocent little touches. </p>
<p>"You treat me too well," I said, pressing a kiss on her nose, she smiled at me, pecking my lips. </p>
<p>"Not as good, as you treat me, darling," she said, her hands moving around me to rub the sunscreen on my back, her tiny arms barely reaching all over.  I cherished every second I spent in her embrace. I was pressing smaller kisses all over her face and hair. </p>
<p>"If you plan to keep doing that," she whispered, voice breathy, "we won't make it to the beach."</p>
<p>"That doesn't sound that bad,"  I confessed.</p>
<p>"Col," she moaned, slapping my chest softly. </p>
<p>"Let's go then, gorgeous," I said, standing up with her still on my lap. She gave a surprised shriek. My hands on her arse, holding her pressed to my body, on air. </p>
<p>"You are going to injure yourself one day, Colin Bridgerton," she chastised. </p>
<p>"You are not as heavy as you think you are, sweet girl," I said, kneading her soft flesh, "And I am not as weak as you think of me to be."</p>
<p>"I don't doubt your strength. I saw you wrestle with your brothers."</p>
<p>"Oh, so your trust on my strength is based on your unconditional belief that my brothers are strong?" I teased her. She rolled her eyes at me, her arms around my shoulders, supporting her weight. </p>
<p>"You and your brothers are giants, it not hard to imagine how strong one needs to be to deal with you lot."</p>
<p>"We are just above the average, sweet girl. You, however," I squeezed her in my arms, "are my tiny girl. Tiny, sweet, beautiful girl," I smiled, pressing a long kiss on her head. </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>After swimming and playing in the water for a while, we were laying on a shadow. It was our third day at the Mayo Resort in North Bali. The beach was wonderful, one of the rare ones with black volcanic sand. The sunsets were one of the most beautiful things I have ever witnessed, except for Penny of course, who was currently laying on my chest, reading a book.</p>
<p>"Stop staring at me," she said, eyes meeting mine, "you have a book to read."</p>
<p>"I just love looking at you," I confessed. A soft blush covered her sunburned cheeks.</p>
<p>"You look gorgeous, tanned," she said suddenly. Her hands found my cheeks, running her fingers on my jawbone, rubbing her tips on the scruff covering my jaw. </p>
<p>"You already know how much I enjoy you being pink, especially in some places."</p>
<p>"Colin!"</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>"Want some aloe gel?" I asked, moving to massage her heated skin. </p>
<p>"Thanks," she hissed, as the cold gel made contact with her warm back. </p>
<p>I was rubbing her lightly burnt skin, as she texted with Benedict and Eloise. Benedict was working on a new exhibition, and Eloise was helping on the organisation of it. Usually, Penelope was helping them too. Now that she was away, they were constantly texting her and annoying me. One of her arms were covering her bare tits, pressing them to her chest, making them look even rounder. I loved seeing her nude form, both in sexual and non-sexual contexts. She was round, chubby and curvaceous all over. I knew she didn't like it. I knew she despised herself, mostly because all the pressure her mother and sisters' put on her. The whole society and their obsession with starvation did not help either. I felt guilty about it, as I ignored her beauty for years, before I was ready to settle down, to commit my life to her. I pressed a kiss to the nape of her neck, rare places that she was not sunburned yet, her hair protecting it from the harsh rays of the sun. She hummed sweetly. I ran my fingers down her sides, soft flesh under my hands, her love handles inviting to be squeezed just below the dip of her waist. Her plush bottom pressed as she was sitting on it, black knickers covering it. </p>
<p>"I wish I could draw, like Benedict," I confessed. My confession made her lift her eyes at me, curiosity painting her beautiful face. </p>
<p>"Why?" She asked, moving to sit beside me. Her top half still bare, an arm across her chest. She was much more comfortable about nudity compared to the beginning of our relationship, but still had her moments of shyness. I knew she still doubted her body, her beauty, her sexiness. I looked at her, filling my mind with every inch of her skin. How her soft tummy was in rolls as she was sitting, how her shoulders looked even more delicate when nothing was covering them. Her auburn curls looked even redder and brighter on her marble skin. </p>
<p>"So I can make you see what I see every day. So I can make you finally see it, darling. How beautiful you are, how desirable you are, how breathtaking you are," I said, pulling her hands to my chest. Resting one on top of my heart, the other on my lips, kissing her every finger one by one. </p>
<p>"You are such a sweet man," she whispered, curling her hand to hold my chin, her thumb rubbing the spot right under my ear. </p>
<p>"Come here," I said, pulling her to my chest, noticing that her skin had absorbed the aloe long ago. I pulled her to my lap, enjoying how her weight rested on me. Her tits now free of her hold, her side resting on my torso. I cupped one of her tits, playing with her dusty nipple. We both were too tired for sex right now, and I didn't really want to lose myself in lust quite yet. I wanted to touch her, just for us to touch, just for her skin to be warmed by mine. </p>
<p>"I think Ellie has a boyfriend," she said. </p>
<p>"What makes you think that?" </p>
<p>"She texts me less," she said. I couldn't hold my chuckle.</p>
<p>"Penelope Featherington, are you jealous?" I asked, tickling her side softly. </p>
<p>"No," she huffed, "It is weird."</p>
<p>"Bet, she felt the same, when I stole you from her," I smirked. </p>
<p>"I think Ben would know," she said, looking at me. </p>
<p>"You are not calling my brother half-naked and on my lap," I warned her. I knew all my siblings were close with Penelope, especially Ben and Eloise, and none of them had any romantic feelings towards the girl. They were more sibling-like, and even though it took me some time to realise, my family knew Pen and I were meant to be from the beginning. I just was too blind to realise it.</p>
<p>"It won't be a video call," she said.</p>
<p>"Video call was never even an option, sweetheart," I glared at her, "my arse of a brother will not be even seeing your bare form, even shoulders."</p>
<p>"Benedict is the sweetest man in this world," she said, slapping my shoulder.</p>
<p>"I am not the sweetest man in this world?" I asked, both shocked and a bit hurt. </p>
<p>"Who is being jealous now?" she teased, minx, "And you could never be as sweet as Benny is," she smiled, "But you are most definitely the most handsome, kindest and most gorgeous man in this world."</p>
<p>"But not sweetest?" I protested.</p>
<p>"Sorry, pup," she smiled, pulling my face down to peck my lips, "But no matter how in love with you I am, Ben was there for me when you were not."</p>
<p>"I am sorry about that. You know that, right?" I asked we talked about it before. We talked about it hundreds of times, but when the opportunity arose, I apologised once more. It could never be enough; she had to know that, even if I managed to make her the happiest woman alive, it was not enough. The guilt still would be there. The guilt of leaving her behind, the guilt of abandoning her, the shame of ignoring her beauty all these years. </p>
<p>"I know Col," she nodded, resting her forehead on mine, "I know. And you know that I am not holding that against you, I never could even if I wanted to. You are too dear to my heart."</p>
<p>"I don't deserve it, god knows, I don't," I whispered, I could feel a lonely tear rolling down my cheek, which she kissed away. </p>
<p>"You deserve the world," she whispered, I opened my eyes to meet a soft smile on her kind face. I captured her lips in mine, my hands around her bare torso, squeezing the soft meet, caressing the gentle rolls. Her smaller hands were travelling across my shoulders, upper back, chest. </p>
<p>"Oh, Penny," I whispered, half my voice swallowed by her mouth, "the whole universe is not enough to measure, how much I love you."</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Penny was pressed hard into my chest. Well, it was a sleeping habit of mine to pull her as close to myself as it was humanly possible when I was asleep. Thank god, she tolerated me enough not to care about my clinginess. This morning was not much different. She was curled in my arms, half on top of me, as my arm was pulling her there. Her shorter legs tangled with mine, her bun loose now, a couple of curls escaping. </p>
<p>I followed the length of her spine with my fingers while waiting for her to wake up. Enjoying every lump and bump, loving how her body curled into mine. One of her hands was resting on my hip, holding onto my hipbone, as her soft breaths fanned my chest. </p>
<p>"You are a dangerous woman, Penelope Featherington," I muttered to myself, watching her sleeping form, her warmth seeping into my bones through my skin and pores. "A dangerous, dangerous woman. You could kill me, you know. With how fast you make my heart beat, with your gorgeous eyes and beautiful smile. With those curves, that you hate, but god knows, they make my head spin. I will make sure, you know, I will make sure that one day you will look at the mirror and love what you see as much as I do when I see you. I will make sure that no one ever will make you question your beauty ever again," I kissed her head.</p>
<p>"Who are you talking with?" she mumbled, yawning and stretching her back gently. Her tummy pressing to my side as her back curled. Her pretty pink mouth wide, nose scrunched.</p>
<p>"Myself," I said, caressing her back as her head found its place on my shoulder. </p>
<p>"Why?" she asked, eyes still closed. Her hand was resting on my lower ribs. </p>
<p>"You were asleep," I said, "And I needed to tell someone how gorgeous you are."</p>
<p>"Stop," she giggled. Pressing a small kiss on my collarbone.</p>
<p>"Never," I promised. She got up and pulled one of my t-shirts over her head. She was so short compared to me, her tiny form swallowed by it. The regular shirt was reaching almost below her knees, making her look adorable but not bare enough for my liking. </p>
<p>"Where should we eat today?" I asked, watching as she went to the bathroom to carry out her regular morning routine. Creature of habit she was.</p>
<p>"Wherever you like, " she called, "We could try the south parts of the island?" she asked.</p>
<p>"That sounds great, Pen," I said. Getting up myself, following her to the bathroom. There wasn't much privacy in our relationship. It wasn't that much needed anyway, we knew each other since forever and trusted each other with our hearts. She was brushing her teeth when I entered to pee. I circled her hips after washing my hands and pressed myself to her behind.</p>
<p>"Did you sleep well?" I asked, rubbing her tummy. She nodded, smiling through her toothbrush. She turned to face me after she was done, blue eyes bright with energy now that she washed her face and was ready to face the day.</p>
<p>"You look handsome with stubble," she said, caressing my cheeks.</p>
<p>"Hmm," I hummed, enjoying her touch on my skin, "Don't I look handsome without it?"</p>
<p>"You are a charming man, and you know it too well," she smiled, "You know that you are the most handsome man for me."</p>
<p>"That's good to hear," I smiled, leaning down to capture her lips for the first kiss of today. I held her lips, squeezing them, "You are the most beautiful woman, you are the woman of my life, you have to know that."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tell me what you think!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>